Question: Express $0.21$ as a fraction.
The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenth Two tenth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$ The number $1$ is in the hundredths place, so we have one hundredth. One hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{21}{100}$